I Could Get Use to This
by RainbowSparkles910
Summary: Set in Season 6. Paige goes back to Toronto for a visit...Palex
1. Your Eyes

**Ok so, this is the first fanfiction I have posted online, but its actually the third fanfiction I wrote (well kinda..)…Im only really posting this because one of my friends read it and wanted me to write more, so I decided to post it online and then write more… soo..yeah… The chapter title is the song "Your Eyes" from Rent...****Hope ya like it!**

-----------

**Your Eyes**

**_Paige's POV_**

_Ugh I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. I always thought Banting would be fun...Boy was I wrong. _

_I feel like the teachers are speaking a foreign language half the time, and the students are all...I don't even have a word to describe them! __Sometimes I wish I never left Toronto... I can hardly keep in touch with friends these days because I have soo much work and just not enough time...I wonder how everyone is doing back in Toronto. Last time I visited, everyone seem to be doing fine. Marco and Dylan seemed to be good living together, well, with Ellie too...Ellie and her boyfriend Jesse looked rather cozy... Jimmy and Ashley were doing good..Spin and Jimmy had their small T-Shirt biz going..._

_And Alex...Alex was back at Degrassi to boost her grades. I wonder how that's going for her...I wonder if she still doesn't have a girlfriend...Ugh, like it matters...She is probably way over me by now...I thought I was over her too, until I saw her again..._

_God, I miss her. I miss her sarcastic remarks, her jokes, her living-in-the-now attitude, her hair, her scent, her eyes...I get lost in her eyes, they are probably my favorite feature of her, they are just soo..beautiful..they pull me in. I remember at the movie premiere, when we had first sat down to watch the movie, she had moved a piece of my hair away from my face...First I had felt a wave of electricity from her touch...Then I looked into her eyes...her gorgeous eyes...and I noticed this wonderful sparkle to them, that's when I really noticed how gorgeous her eyes are...I swear, right then and there, I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it..I was still unsure of my feelings..Well, probably more in denial of actually having a crush on a girl..Of having a crush on Alex..._

_Now I can't stop thinking about her..._


	2. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Sorry it kinda took me a while to put up this Chapter, but I hope you all like it! The chapter title is the song "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" by Queen (i guess..i just used it from the episode of Degrassi cuz i knew it was a song title... :) )**

----------

**Crazy Little Thing Called Love**

**_Paige's POV_**

_I was packing to get ready to leave for Toronto when my roommate, Kasey, came into the room..._

"Hey Kasey." _I said, being polite_

"Hey, what'cha doing?" _Kasey said, while making herself comfortable on her bed_

"Just getting ready to head back to Toronto tomorrow."

"Oh yeah...I forgot you said you were going back for a little while. Need any help packing?"

_Kasey is a nice roommate..Well better than alot of other people I could have got stuck with._

"No, Im fine, thanks..."

_She is also quite pretty...Shoulder length, kinda wavy, brown hair, blue eyes, a bit taller than me..Good fasion sense too.  
We dont really talk too much...She is usually out partying like everyone else at Banting..._

"Soo...Do you have any plans for when you get there?" _Kasey said, breaking our small silence_

"No, not really. Just to catch up with family and hang out with friends..."

"Soo you dont even have plans with whats-his-name?"

"Uhh..Whos whats-his-name?"

"You know, your ex that you still have feelings for..."

"You mean Alex?"

"Yeah! Alex, thats his name...So have you made plans with him yet?" _Wait...She thinks Alex is a guy? Now you can tell that I dont talk to her often..._

"Uh..No..Im not even sure if she still likes me that way." _Emphasis on 'she'..._

"Oh..Well Im sure that-wait...Did you just say she?"

"Um yeah..Alex is a girl...Im bisexual..."

"Oh..I see..."

"I hope that doesnt bother you..."

"No no! Its fine! My best friend was a lesbian...So, do you have any pictures of Alex or anything?"

"Uh yeah..hold on..."

_I walked over to the end table next to my bed and grabbed a couple of pictures of Alex and I, then walked back over to Kasey with the pictures..._

_Kasey looked at the first picture which Marco had taken when him, Alex and I were goofing around at my house. Marco was having what Alex called a "camera whore moment" and got a picture of me giving Alex a kiss on the cheek and Alex was making a cute face..._

"Aww how cute...You two make a great couple..."

_I smiled and said_ "Thanks."

_Kasey switched to the second picture which was taken by Hazel when her, Alex and I had gotten to my house after the whole whipcream fiasco...Alex and I were still covered in whipcream and we were laughing..._

"You seem to be very happy around her..."

"Yeah, Alex had a nack for putting a smile on my face..." _And she still does..._

----------

**Ok, it might take me a little while to get the next chapter up too..but I dont want to keep you waiting too long...Im thinking of kinda switching between Paige and Alex's POV to make it more interesting...Im thinking of doing Alex's POV next...And I might put in some spoilers from "Free Fallin'"..Might.. im not sure yet...but I will warn you if I do...**


End file.
